¿Qué pasó durante esos tres años?
by chispeg
Summary: Mi particular historia de cómo Vegeta y Bulma acabaron juntos...


Todos los personajes de mis fanfic son obra de Akira Toriyama.

**NOTA:**_ No espereis un gran fanfic,solo lo publico xq le tengo mucho cariño ya que fue el primero que hice cuando era algo más joven(aunque no mucho) y carecía completamente de imaginación... XD,lamento si os desilusiona,desde luego podeis criticarlo al fin y al cabo hasta yo veo que es imperfecto...jeje...de todas formas,ya os advierto que,si,es un tema muy rayado,pero lo escribí xq siempre me imaginé que esto fue lo que ocurrió entre la pareja...en fín,no me enroyo más,para los que lleguen hasta el final,gracias por haberlo leído y de verdad espero que no os haya desagradado demasiado...XD_,_bsts,chao._

**¿Qué pasó durante esos tres años?**

¡Mierda!-pensó Bulma-ya está Vegeta rondando por la casa sin camisa,otra vez,¡que espanto!se supone que no tenia que pensar en ese mono asesino como si fuera un suculento bistec de ternera con patatas y ella llevase tres meses sin probar bocado...¡pero es que no podía evitarlo!  
Sentía mucho decirlo,pero últimamente temía quedarse dormida por miedo a tener sueños,sueños maravillosos y ardientes,cosa que en principio esta bien,el problema es que el protagonista de esos sueños no era Yamcha,su novio de toda la vida ¡si no el enano que dormía en la habitación de al lado!  
Bulma no sabia como tomarse la atracción que sentía por Vegeta,un año y medio antes,despues de la llegada de ese joven de pelo violeta (que se parecía sospechosamente al sayan que actualmente vivía con ella), Yamcha y ella habían tenido una discusión,y como siempre el problema eran los celos,es horrible cuando en una pareja uno es infiel,pero cuando lo son los dos eso es un completo desastre,y si no que se lo digan a ella. El caso es que había pillado a Yamcha coqueteando con una rubia,demasiado bien dotada en su opinión,cuando Bulma le gritó escandalizada que no estaba dispuesta a que le dejaran en ridículo y le pusieran los cuernos,por supuesto, Yamcha no se quedó atrás y estubo muy dispuesto a recordarle sus devaneos con aquel modelo de ropa interior y aquel otro deportista de élite,lo que no le dijo Bulma es que no se hubiera enterado nunca de sus "descuidos" si no fuera por los paparazzis que la seguian allá donde fuera y que la habían fotografiado con sus nuevos "amigos". Despues de la fuerte discusión Yamcha la llevo a casa y no se hablaron por días,pero como siempre,acabaron haciendo las paces y decidieron llegar a un acuerdo.  
Como ninguno de los dos queria romper una relación que habia durado años y que a pesar de esos pequeños disgustos,les habia reportado a ambos mucha felicidad,decidieron hacer algo para reforzar ese amor que cada vez estaba más y más gastado,por lo tanto partieron de viaje a un pais lejano,donde nadie los conocia ni molestaba,la cosa fue tan bien que trancurrió todo un año hasta su regreso.  
Pero ahora,tres meses despues de su regreso,a Bulma le parecía que ese viaje nunca habia tenido lugar ya que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a Vegeta,y lo peor de todo es que cada vez le costaba más pensar en Yamcha,pero no solo en Yamcha,el otro día habia decidido darse un atracón de chicos guapos para olvidarse del sayan de pelo pincho y cuerpo de infarto,se paso toda la tarde mirando películas románticas en las que salían hombres perfectos(guapos,rubios,altos,románticos y alegres),pero no habia servido de nada,por la noche,en sus sueños,revivia esas mismas películas pero en el papel del protagonista estaba Vegeta y por supuesto ella representaba el papel de la protagonista femenina...  
Levaba asi demasiado tiempo y tenía que hacer algo urgentemente o moriría,debía buscar una solución,no podía volver a serle infiel a Yamcha,lo habia jurado,y tendría que cumplir su promesa a como de lugar.  
Vegeta,por su parte,que sufría la misma dolencia,no comprendía lo que le pasaba ya que había estado antes con centenares de mujeres y nunca había sentido esa necesidad,objetivamente lo entendía,ella era una mujer muy hermosa,tenía unos ojazos azules que quitaban la respiración y unos labios gruesos y jugosos,y un cuerpo que...¡No! Basta,no debia seguir con esos pensamientos o necesitaria tomar una ducha fría,otra vez ¡joder! era la tercera ducha fria que se daba en todo el día.  
Todavía no se creia que desease meterse en la cama de esa descarada,si, puede que fuera bella ¡pero era una insignificante terrícola!,no tenia ningun poder especial,salvo por un prodigioso cerebro que la hacía la mujer más inteligente que habia conocido nunca y un carácter agresivo y arisco que le recordaba a las mujeres de su raza...  
Ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer,la evitaría todo lo posible y la ignoraria cuando no pudiera evitar encontrarse con ella.  
Pasó un mes y en la Corporación Cápsula todo seguia igual,Bulma pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Yamcha o en fiestas con algunas amigas,mientras,Vegeta se dedicaba a entrenar todo el día,parando solo para comer y dormir lo imprescindible. Pero cada vez que Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban cerca el uno del otro el ambiente se cargaba de tensión y ninguno podía evitar comerse al otro con los ojos y desear,desear...hacer cosas no aptas para menores. Y así pasaron otros dos meses,hasta que un día:

-¡Eh,tu,mujer!,¡mujer!,¿donde te has metido?-Aulló un impaciente y furioso Vegeta.

-Estoy aqui Vegeta,¿que es tan importante como para que me molestes?,¿no ves que estoy muy ocupada?,y además...¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que mi nombre es Bulma!-Estaba realmente harta de repetir esa frase.

-No me jodas,se perfectamente como te llamas,si no digo tu nombre es porque no te considero a mi altura,no eres más que una asquerosa terrícola,nunca me atrevería a ensuciar mi boca con tu nombre...-dice Vegeta sonriendo siniestramente-asi que calla la boca y vete a arreglar la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma que se encuentra en estado de shock ante tales palabras,pronto se recupera:

-¡Serás gilipollas!-Se da la vuelta y se dirije a su habitación.

Vegeta indignado por el insulto y por su indiferencia la sigue. Cuando llega a la habitación de esa loca la encuentra en el cuarto de baño,preparádose para darse un baño y...¡vaya! ya se había quitado el vestido y los zapatos,Vegeta sintió como una parte de él empezaba a calentarse,bueno,para ser sinceros,llevaba caliente mucho tiempo,en realidad ahora estaba ardiendo,no pudo resistirlo más y se acercó a ella sigilosamente,ahora averiguaría si lo que veía en los ojos de la mujer cuando sus miradas se cruzaban era deseo o solo se trataba de su imaginación,sabía que hacía ya tiempo que no se acostaba con el "insecto",tal y como le gustaba llamar a Yamcha,ya que hacia tiempo que no lo veia por casa y aunque sabía que se veian a menudo,ella siempre volvía a la Corporación al caer la noche. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía por negarlo,no podía evitar alegrarse. Por alguna extraña razón,cada vez que los veía juntos le entraban ganas de darle al insecto la peor de las muertes.  
Bulma se inclinó para comprobar la temperatura del agua,luego se acabó de desvestir,realmente necesitaba un baño caliente para tranquilizarse,¡aún estaba furiosa por lo que le habia dicho el estúpido principito!¿como,coño,se atrevía a tratarla asi,a ella,a la mujer más inteligente y bonita del mundo?De repente sintió como se le erizaba la piel,eso solo le pasaba cuando...

-Te dije que arreglaras mi cámara de gravedad no que te dieras un baño-dijo el guerrero con un murmullo ronco por el deseo.

-¿¡Que haces aqui!?¿no ves que estoy totalmente desnuda?-dijo muy sofocada,pero no por las razones que debería-¡Fuera!¡Inmediatamente!

Pero lejos de hacerle caso Vegeta se le acerca todavía más,hasta que su camiseta negra le roza lo pechos.

-Oblígame...-susurra.

Entonces,agacha la cabeza y le roza la boca con los labios,Bulma no puede resistirlo más tiempo y le besa salvajemente haciéndolo retroceder hasta llegar a la cama,¡oh,cuanto habían esperado esto!  
Una hora despues ambos están tumbados en la cama,desnudos y saciados y respirando aún con dificultad,ninguno dice palabra,están demasiado impresionados y asustados por sus sentimientos. Al cabo de un rato Bulma se levanta y se va hacia el baño,cuando vuelve a la habitación Vegeta ya no está y ella se alegra ya que no hubiese sabido que decir,nunca había sentido eso por nadie,ese sentimiento tan intenso que no la dejaba pensar con claridad...¡No sabía que iba a ser de ella ahora!  
Obviamente debería cortar con Yamcha,ya no podía ni imaginarse en la cama con él y menos después de haber estado con Vegeta.  
Al día siguiente,Bulma se encontraba desayunando en el salón mientras veía la televisión,de repente,escucha un estruendo que proviene del exterior de la casa,cuando sale afuera para ver que ocurre solo logra vislumbrar a lo lejos una de sus naves espaciales.  
Bulma sabe perfectamente quien dirige la nave,en realidad,no se sorprende de su partida,ya se la esperaba,Vegeta era un ser solitario y nunca cambiaría,por mucho que ella lo desease.  
En fin,a lo hecho pecho-pensó-ahora debía concentrarse en la vida que le esperaba sin Yamcha,quizá pudiera averiguar si le era infiel¡qué curioso que ya no le importase que estubiese con otras!  
Pasados nueve meses nace el pequeño Trunks,el hombrecito más perfecto,hermoso e importante en la vida de Bulma,un pedacito mitad sayan al que cuidaría y amaría sobre todas las cosas¡estaba deseando que pasase el tiempo para poder presumir de él delante de todos sus amigos!aunque ya faltaba poco para que se cumpliesen los 3 años,y para volver a ver a Vegeta...¡Cómo lo había hechado de menos!desde luego que jamás lo admitiría delante de él, y menos despues de cómo la había dejado.  
Dos semanas más tarde,mientras acababa de alimentar a Trunks en su habitación,Bulma vuelve a escuchar un gran ruido procedente del exterior de la casa,ya sabia quien era y no pensaba ir a saludarlo,es más dejaría que fuesen sus padres quienes le dieran la noticia de que había sido padre, e intentaría evitarlo todo lo posible el tiempo que restaba hasta la batalla contra los androides.  
Vegeta por su parte había vuelto más frío y endurecido que nunca,por fin podía convertirse en Supersayan y no pensaba dejar que la peliazul volviera a desequilibrar su vida,nunca admitiría,ni siquiera ante si mismo,que la habia echado muchísimo de menos. De hecho,en cuanto hubiese comido algo se marcharía a entrenar a las montañas...

**FIN.**


End file.
